


come on shake your body baby do that conga i know you cant control yourself any longer

by Heeg



Series: bloodborne bullshit [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: gross
Relationships: Djura/Original Character
Series: bloodborne bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033437





	come on shake your body baby do that conga i know you cant control yourself any longer

**Author's Note:**

> i never played the game for myself so im sorry if i get anything wrong h

"Djura... Come here..." Raptor whimpered. The retired hunter walked towards him. "What's wrong? Need my assistance?" he asked. When he got close, Raptor started to desperately hump Djura's leg. "Djura... Please..." he whimpered. "Ah, you're horny, aren't you? Better find you a mate, boy." he said, petting the beast's head. 

"No... I want you... Please..."

"What?"

"Fuck me... Please..."

"I- You sure?"

"Fuck me, Djura..."

"Well, who am I to deny my favorite beast what he wants. Lay down, I'll help." Djura said. Raptor got off his leg and laid down on the floor. He removed the tiger's pants, rubbing the bulge in his underwear. "You like that? Mhmm... Good boy." He teased. Taking off the beast's underwear, Djura looked quite confused at the absence of a dick.

"Hm, what's this? You have a cunt... Well, that's fine, needed something to stick my cock in anyways." He said, running a finger down his slit. "Oh my, look how slick it is... Quite a big clit too... You're so different from the others, it's gorgeous." Raptor whimpered, urging him to continue. "Ah sorry, I'll get on with mating you." Djura inserted some fingers inside, making the tiger squirm a bit. The older man used his other hand to touch Raptor's clit, making him whimper in pleasure.

"S-suck me- Please-"

"Hm?"

"Djura- Ah- Suck my clit-"

Djura took his fingers out, licking them clean before placing gentle licks on Raptor's clit. "Y-Yes!" he moaned, pulling Djura's head closer to him. The older man started to suck, making the tiger whimper in pleasure.

Just as Raptor was about to cum, Djura stopped and freed his erection, inserting it inside the beast. "You feel so fucking good-" he said, scooping Raptor up into his arms and pushing him against the wall. The older man started thrusting, groaning in pleasure. He kissed the beast, gradually thrusting deeper inside. 

"Djura- Oh god Djura-"

"Mhhn- You about to cum? Fuck- Me too-"

"I-I love you-" the tiger yelled, cumming in sync with the hunter. Djura took his cock out, still twitching a little from the stimulation.

"Satisfied?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Now, what was that part about you loving me?"

"I-I uh..."

"Hehe. Love you too, Raptor." he said, kissing his forehead.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, hm? You're all dirty with my seed."

"I'd like that... Thank you."


End file.
